


Wake Up Calls

by sabine_leo



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The God of Mischief - Fandom
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), F/M, Fluff and Smut, Loki - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:45:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabine_leo/pseuds/sabine_leo
Summary: A simple statement leading to things you could not have imagined!You: *grumpy* I hate people who can go to sleep as soon as they close their eyes. It takes me 3 hours 700 position changes and a sacrifice to the gods!!!Loki: *looking up from his tea with a smirk*Loki: Darling...you have sacrificed yourself to the wrong gods then... *winking* Try me...





	Wake Up Calls

Waking up and feeling like you had run a marathon AND got hit by a truck whilst running was NOT what you were looking forward to. The tossing and turning had gotten worse in the last weeks. You simply could not go to sleep, close your eyes and drift off. No, you needed hours to finally get your head to shut up and get some shut eye and it wasn´t even relaxing anymore. You felt more like a train wreck than a rested person…which did not improve your mood.  Walking into the kitchen in the early morning hours, looking totally dishevelled and tired you found Loki and Tony already up. They were having a quiet breakfast were everybody just stared into their cups and contemplated silently.

Walking over to lean against the counter, you crossed your arms before your chest and grumpily said.

“I hate people who can go to sleep as soon as they close their eyes. It takes me 3 hours 700 position changes and a sacrifice to the gods!!!”

 

Tony did not even flinch as you started to talk but Loki looked up from his cup of tea with a smirk on his handsome and rested face. “Darling...you have sacrificed yourself to the wrong gods then...Try me...” He even had the audacity to wink at you. Tony nearly choked on his coffee and looked up for the first time since you entered the room. Loki leaned back in his chair, lifting his cup to his smirking lips to blow into the hot beverage “You still get 3 hours and 700 position changes...but believe me, you will sleep soundly afterwards!” His sinuous voice dropped so low that you could probably see the waves of those deep, timbre vibrations in his cup. You felt heat climbing up your cheeks, giving you a healthier look but it also bespoke of the effects he had on you. Tony was still coughing but managed to belt “700?!” out in between.

 

Loki just grinned, nodded ever so slightly while winking in your direction and taking a sip of his tea. It was hard to keep from blushing even more or starting to grin like a Cheshire cat. You turned your back to him and prepped yourself a tea and some fruits for breakfast. The hairs on your neck rose as you heard a chair screeching backwards. You felt his presence right behind you, even if he did not touch you in any way. “Bear that in mind darling…” his voice was a soft whisper nobody but you could hear. Slowly he retreated, placed his empty cup next to yours and let his pinkie briefly touch the skin of your hand before he left the kitchen. The breath you were holding left you in a puff.

As you mustered the nerve to turn you saw Tony deep in thought, lifting his fingers one after the other as if counting. Chuckling to yourself you left with your breakfast.

 

The day went by and night soon had the world in its dark grip again. You had tried yoga and some meditation before you went to bed, but 1 hour later you were still wide awake and probably had done nine three-sixties in bed already. Huffing out angrily you hit the pillow and sat up.

“Dammit!” Putting on some soft hotpants under your well-loved sleeping shirt, you went out into the corridor and started to pace up and down. You could not take him up on his offer, he probably just had uttered it out as a tease anyway. In the darkness of the soft lit corridor you leaned your head against the wall and sighed. “Why does insomnia love me? Why can´t I just fall asleep and find some rest?” Taking in a deep breath you shook your head and thought **_to hell with it._**

 

The walk to his door was a quick one, his chambers were on the same floor as yours. You lifted your hand to knock. Would he be awake to hear it? It didn´t take 5 seconds after your soft knock before the door opened and a bare-chested Loki looked at you with a wicked grin toying with his lips.

“Darling? How can I be of service in this ungodly hour of night?”

You almost lost your bravery as you saw his gaze working your body up and down.

“I…I..” You started and needed to clear your throat.

“I am listening…” He said teasingly. The glimmer in his eyes got your spunkiness back and you looked him in the eyes and said. “What do you require me to sacrifice for some hours of good sleep? Any weird rituals I have to celebrate in funny clothes?”

 

Loki chuckled and crossed his muscular arms before his naked chest. “I think here on Midgard you call it dating!... The funny rituals I mean…” You nearly snorted at his remark but it did ease the tension you were feeling. Loki bit his bottom lip and smirked. “Do you need me to be snarky or should I give it to you straight?” He looked into your eyes and waited for your answer. 

“Straight, please!” You whispered. Loki took your hand and tugged you inside his chambers and against his chest. The door fell close with a thud and his muscular body instantly pressed you against it. “I require your naked body, your absolute, lustful surrender to the things we are about to do…” His face was so close that his nose almost touched your cheek as he whispered into your ear. “I require you to come willingly into my bed, my arms. Without regret or holding something of yourself back.”

His hot breath tickled your skin, his lips descended onto the spot under your ear where your heartbeat thundered under your heated skin. Loki placed a licking kiss on you and continued.

“I want you…ALL of you, I don´t accept less and I will not give you less than ALL of me!”

 

He slowly lifted his head to look into your eyes. “I could just knock you out with magic, but that would not be as satisfying as exhaustedly and stripped bare falling asleep in my arms, would it?!”

You shook your head, not able to speak. Loki grinned and touched your hip, let his hand roam a bit until it squeezed you a little. “I need you to consent with words darling…” He said darkly.  His beautiful, bewitching eyes pinned you to the spot, as did his glorious body.  

You gulped and wet your lips. Loki followed your tongue with his eyes and his lips parted with a soft gasp.

 

“I…” You started. “…give you all of me…” Loki begun to grin victoriously. “…without regret, you can have me Loki!” Loki’s nostrils flared as he took in a deep breath, his head tilted but before he could crash his lips to yours you said. “...but bear in mind…I take as much as I give. Don´t offer if you are not willing to be ALL mine too!” It looked like Loki’s eyes lit up with blue fire for an instant. He smiled a deep and sensual smile before he, in answer to your words, attacked you with an open-mouthed kiss that burned down all the walls you had build up over the years.  Between shallow breaths you said teasingly. “I need you to consent with words!” Loki chuckled and bit your lower lip.

“I consent Darling. You get ALL of me!”

 

With those words he rid you of your shirt and pressed his bare chest against your breasts.

“Naked is better!” He gasped and started to kiss you anew. His big hands roamed your body. One pinned your hands above your head to the door and the other loosened the knot on your hotpants.

His tongue danced with yours in a passionate tango while your breaths mingled and your bodies heated up the room.  Loki let go of your hands and squeezed one breast instead. You took the moment as he relished in the feel of it to swap your positions. Loki chuckled surprised as he felt the door against his back. You looked up into his eyes and grinned as you pulled out the cord of his low sitting sweatpants. Letting your hands glide around to the small of his back, your head tilted forward and breathed a kiss onto his chest. Loki took in a sharp breath and let his head fall back against the door, closing his eyes.

 

Your tongue got out to play and swirled over his soft skin that tasted like the most delicious thing you ever savoured. Loki’s strong hands grabbed your waist and before you knew it, he had lifted you up.

“Legs around me pet!” he ordered and you felt his erection pressing against your core as you obeyed his order. “Hmm…lovely view!” He chuckled deeply and sucked in one of your nipples into his hot mouth. “Oh god!” You gasped out of breath. Loki bit down a little which made you yelp out surprised.

“Go slow with the compliments pet…otherwise you run out of cumulations pretty quickly!”

You laughed out loud and Loki grinned as he took a few steps into the room.

 

The small table was the nearest choice he had, but he wanted you to feel totally comfortable, so he walked a few more steps to the bed and tossed you onto it with a wicked laugh. Bouncing once you laughed and crawled backwards. Loki’s hand shot out and grabbed your ankle.

“Where do you think you are going?” he asked darkly and tugged you back to the end of the bed.

Slowly he bend, hovering over you and nipping your lips. “I want you on the edge of the bed…naked!” Both his hands start to tug down your hotpants, there was nothing under them and Loki looked very pleased by that. He tossed them away and put one of his knees onto the mattress, making it sink in a little. Your hands shot up of their own accord and tugged him down. He lets his full weight press you into the soft mattress as he kissed you with a passion and a hunger that you had not known before.

 

Feeling his right-hand dance down your side you gasped as he let his fingers find your heated core and stroke the bundle of nerves at the apex of it. The movements of his fingers were in tune with his tongue teasing yours. The inner tension that he was building up in you already was moan worthy. “Loki” You breathed out and scratched down his back relishing in the pleasure he gave you with his fingers and his tongue alone. Loki chuckled near your lips and gave you a last hard kiss before lifting himself off the bed to kneel between your legs before it. “I want to taste your sweet lust, pet!” He rasped and spread your legs wide with both his hands. All you could think was FUCK as his lips found the wetness between your legs and he started to lick you up with his silver tongue!

 

Grabbing the bedsheet in your fists you held on and also held your breath as a wave of passion made you even more wet than already before he went down on you. Loki purred in appreciation of your taste on his tongue and you took in air that directly left you again in a loud moan. Chuckling near your wet flesh Loki licked one of his fingers and circled your damp entrance with it. His tongue joined in and your eyelids fluttered shut. A second long finger joined and together they thrust slowly in and out while his merciless tongue teased you to the edge of orgasm.   Loki felt your walls starting to clench and stopped short. He licked his lips and crawled back to kiss your mouth instead.

Grinning as he saw your lustful gaze that held a threat because he did not let you finish, he said.

“Delayed gratification pet…I want you to fly away and shatter into a thousand pieces when you and I finish together while I pound into…” You clapped your hand over his mouth and panted.

“Then..stop the..dirty talk! Or I will come anyway…”

 

Loki chuckled and kissed your hand before he pulled it away and guided it to his almost gone sweatpants. “Feel that?” He pressed your hand against his hard length and his lips onto yours.

Both your hands stroked his sides and slowly shoved his pants down. The curve of his butt was so damn hot, you possibly stroked it a few times more just because you could.  Loki kissed you deeply and stroked a single finger down your cheek. The mixture of the hot, deep kiss and the light touch was in such contrast that you could not begin to describe how it made you feel. But if you had to try there were only a few words to match the feelings he ignited with it.

Worshipped, utterly cherished, wholly taken…

 

With quick movements Loki got rid of his pants and was now completely naked too. He smiled down on you, took one leg of yours and guided it to his side. “Touch me, pet!” He whispered against your lips. “Entangle yourself with me…” You softly stroked back his raven hair and let your fingers dance down his back. “Harder...” Loki purred and pressed his wet tip against your hot core. Stroking back up with more pressure you almost scratched your nails back down again. A shudder went through his long and lean body. “Once more…” He rasped and got ready to possess you with a slow thrust.

You did as asked and let your nails once more run down his back. When you reached the curve of his butt he looked deeply into your eyes and angled his hips forward. Your eyes wanted to shut out of pleasure but Loki rasped “Look at me pet!” You could not disobey that tone. He smiled wickedly and the last inches he pushed in harder, smacking both of your hips together.

 

Loki trembled in pleasure and saw his lust echoed in your eyes before his lips once again descended onto yours in a passionate kiss. The both of you started to move slowly but soon it got more heated and his thrust got faster and deliciously harder. And boy, Loki was inventive. He took you in angles and positions you didn´t know existed. Sometimes stopping shortly before you orgasmed, other times allowing you to shatter in his arms…Only to be put together by him again with kisses and soft touches. His now clenched jaw indicated that he was also almost losing it. His thrusts became more frantic, arrhythmic. Loki gasped and turned you one last time. He wanted to face you, he wanted to look into your eyes when he fell apart and took you with him. Guiding you to straddle him he engulfed you in his arms and made you move slow against him.

 

“Oh pet!” He moaned and kissed your neck up to your lips. Riding him faster and circling your hips you felt the climax come closer and closer. Loki´s hard length grew even harder and with buckling hips he thrust deep into your trembling core. He pressed you against him and placed a love bite in the crock of your neck. “God LOKI!” You almost screamed and started to orgasm around him. Holding his length hostage inside your trembling walls.

Loki moaned loudly and gasped “Darling, LOOK. AT.ME…NOW!”

As your eyes connected, as you felt the climax reach its peak Loki spend himself deep inside you. His eyes burning blue and green flames that reached deep inside your soul.

 

Both of you completely out of breath held on to each other. Loki pulled your forehead against his. He chuckled low and kissed you as he let himself fall back with you into the softness of the mattress.

One hand rested on your thigh while the other stroked your back with slow and languid movements. You laid your head down on his chest and closed your eyes…His heartbeat a fast staccato that lured you in as it slowly clamed down to a soft rhythm again. 

 

“Oh love…” he murmured and caressed your hair back to one side after a while. As he got no reaction, he slowly lifted his head to see your closed eyes. “(Y/N)” he whispered… A big smirk appeared on his handsome face as he felt your deep yet sleepy breaths and your relaxed limbs on top of him. A twirl of his fingers and you magically lay under the sheets now. Loki could easily change your position with magic, but he would not do it for the world. You asleep on top of him was the best thing he could think of happening to him in his very long live. “Rest darling mine. I will keep you safe throughout the night…” he murmured and closed his eyes while a smile still was playing with his lips.

 

Hours upon hours later you slowly came awake in a hushed, dimly lit room. Your limbs felt wonderfully heavy. Sleepy heat radiated from you but you felt a slightly colder one surrounding your back. The arm that had you in a soft yet firm grip made you realise where you were. A slight blush crept up your cheeks but there was no regret. As you had promised him the night before. There would never be regret about what had happened! Loki felt the change of your breathing and opened his eyes. He had been awake for a while now, but he could not muster the will to move even an inch away from your luscious and sweet body.

 

“Good morning Darling.” He murmured and kissed your bare shoulder.

“Good morning Loki…” You said sleepily and turned a little. Loki smiled and greeted you with a kiss.

“Feeling well and rested?” He asked with a grin. You just nodded and took in the sight before your eyes. Even with slight bed hair he looked incredibly handsome. Loki put a strand of your hair behind your ear and stole a kiss. “You held your word, pet…I can´t sense regret...And you surrendered yourself completely to me. You even entrusted your sleeping body to me…” He said softly.

 

“I have not felt so good in ever…” you whispered. “You, my God, are worth every sacrifice!” You laughed softly and got a chuckle from Loki. “Well, Darling…” He started and grinned widely.

“..maybe we can try the funny ritual called DATING then?!” Loki stole another kiss and added.

“I´ll even wear funny clothes if I have to…somewhere in this wardrobe should be my black suit…”

A sweet laugh escaped you as you nodded and kissed the god who had worshiped you.

 

As the both of you walked into the kitchen you found a dishevelled Tony staring into his coffee. 

“Morning Stark!” Loki said. Tony´s head slurred up. “YOU!” He said grumpily. “AND YOU!” He looked at you. “YOU SAID 3HOURS…IT WERE 4! I COULD NOT SLEEP!”

Loki burst out in laughter but you deadpanned. “You should try to sacrifice yourself to a god then. Does wonders against insomnia…” You hugged Loki from the side. “But don´t even try this one. He´s mine!”

 

Tony sighed “Oh for fucks sake…I need to soundproof your rooms then…”

 

Loki looked down with a smile and tilted your head up with his index finger.

“He really should…I plan to debauch you after our date tonight!”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
